Sunny Starburst
Sunny Starburst is the literal sun. Like actually. Somehow, someway, he made his way down to Earth in a much smaller form that didn't result in the entire planet bursting into flame. During his time on the surface, he met Mr. Worldwide, and for unknown reasons, agreed to become the Solar Syndicate's official mascot. From there, he ignored his duties as the sun for a bit to bum around with them and their baseball related shenanigans. It is unknown as to why the people of Earth were not affected by and/or never noticed Sunny's absence from his usual position. In terms of personality, despite what you may expect from the sun, Sunny is quite chill. He doesn't talk much, and when he does, it's very brief. Most of the time, he simply adjusts his sunglasses and does some sort of positive hand gesture(s). Powers As the sun, Sunny has the power to be really really hot and really really bright. His punches aren't the strongest, but that doesn't really matter when your very existence has a strong probability of burning retinas. He has specifically been seen utilizing bursts of flame to propel himself forward at insane velocities in his "Shooting Star" ability, and increasing his body's natural shine to blind people. He can either blind them normally, or use his "dashing good looks" to make them blind to potential actions that could bring harm to Sunny. Destruction Bench Agreement Episode 15 In his first appearance, Sunny appeared along with the rest of the Solar Syndicate to challenge DBA to a "5-Years-in-the-Making" revenge match of baseball. Throughout the game itself, he proved to be one of if not the most competent member of the team, notably using all of his abilities to great effect. Shooting Star was of particular use. Unfortunately for Sunny, the Solar Syndicate gravely underestimated the bullshit DBA would be able to pull out of their asses. Eventually, Sunny was trapped within a huge tankard of water, severely damaging and nearly incapacitating him. By the time the DBA Rock Lobsters had won, Sunny was one of the few Solar Syndicate members not abducted or horribly injured. He gave his regards to DBA with his first and last words of the episode, being: "Stay cool, guys. Stay cool." He then zoomed back into space, presumably continuing his job of being the sun. - Episode 43 Sunny was summoned by "Vincent Valentine" by use of his Baseball Card ability in the combat against Johnny Homerun. Due to Vincent's Natural 20, Sunny was immediately able to take him and follow Homerun and Benny Brooks to the moon (seeing as how, you know, Sunny's the sun). The two quickly joined Benny as teammates and were taunted by Homerun, but Sunny wouldn't have it, proclaiming that "football sucks". From there, he mainly provided assists to the party when possible, and was instrumental in the finishing blow. Once Benny hit the moon as a baseball towards Homerun, Sunny jumped back into his standard position as the sun, causing Homerun to fly directly into him and be completely incinerated. It is notable that a news report actually brought attention to Sunny's temporary absence. - Episode 50 Sunny appeared by technicality as a Time Construct created by a chain reaction of temporal anomalies at the heart of DBA. He was part of the Johnny Homerun encounter that was featured in the session's final boss rush, and while he didn't do all too much to help before the party dealt with him, he did technically get to recreate Episode 43's ending and also proclaim that "football still sucks". - Episode 52 In a surprise showcase of Niles Orson's power within his Outclass Dimension, he summoned Sunny as witness for the events of Episode 43 of DBA. He essentially recapped what happened exactly as it happened, was thanked, and swiftly dismissed. - Episode 54 Sunny was one of the many characters who had an alternate version of themselves created by Spekinor's Outclass. This Sunny managed to "Shooting Star" Benny, but was quickly eradicated by Spekinor's own attack. Trivia * Sunny was not originally intended to be the ACTUAL sun. That just sort of happened. * Sunny's icon and existence is based entirely off of this meme image: https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/422485417015902208/570862515857260544/flat550x550075f.png Category:Characters Category:Destruction Bench Agreement Characters